Billy Elliot and the Royal Ballet School
by sireiko
Summary: Well, Billy a young boy finally gets into the school of his dreams, The Royal Ballet School. But just what happens when his roommate threatens to kill him xD... competition are already growing and someone doesn't seem to like Brayden. (You'll find out who this is). Find out in this thriller kinda... Beta Reader: Rainflurry. Thank you so much!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm Sireiko, I love writing stories and I do hope you'll enjoy them with me.**

**Thank you to my beta reader and best friend: Rainflurry**

**The ride to Royal Ballet school was comfortable, but lonely. Everybody except for myself knew each other. Just a week ago, a letter from the Royal Ballet school came and told me that I have been accepted to school. My name is Billy Elliot and I am 11 years old. I live with my dad, brother and grandmother. My mother died when I was 9. I miss her so much. And I know I'll miss her forever. My dad and brother had worked so hard for this opportunity. At first they had seemed to be angry because they were those types of people who love boxing and football. I guess that's why they were angry at me for even trying to learn ballet. But at last they had finally understood how I wanted to learn and that I was actually good at it. **

**The bus made a sudden curve and I was snapped out of my thoughts. I looked out to the window, and I saw a big, beautiful building. It said " Royal Ballet School". I was so nervous that I thought I would puke. I went out of bus and saw dozens of teachers in line waiting for the students to get out. The teacher in the middle was fat and seemed to radiate a commanding attitude, making it seem as if she was the principal. I noticed her from the audition I had. She looked more grumpy than when I had first seen her. Maybe she was tired, I thought to myself. She glanced at me and smiled. She seemed extremely nice, especially her eyes. When she smiles her wrinkles gather around them. I smiled back at her. I scanned the line and saw another man who looked as nice as her. It almost looked like as if he was her son. But all the teachers except for them looked mean. I glanced back to look at the students of line next to me. They all looked kind of mean and two of them did seem as if they weren't someone to mess with. One of them had brown curly hair and was skinny and small. Other one was blonde. He was skinny for his height and was very, very tall. When he noticed that I was looking at him, he glared at me and looked away.**

** "****Hi. I'm Billy. Billy Elliot." I found myself introducing to him. I didn't know why. I just did. He looked really surprised and somehow smiled at me. He looked very kind when he smiled. I guess he looked kind of mean at first because he was nervous. **

**He replied " I am Charles Parker. Nice to meet you. " I was so anxious, but happy now that he actually seems nice. I guess I might be able to be friend with him. Maybe, the other guy that looks mean might be kind too. So, I decided to talk to him, **

** "****Hello. I am Billy Elliot. Where are you from?" I said to the curly brown haired boy. **

**He looked at me and said, "What do you want? I know there will be some purpose if some stranger is being friendly to you. I am not stupid you know." I was very stunned and stared at him for a second. I looked down at my dusty shoes. **

**Suddenly I heard someone talking behind me. "Just because a stranger is friendly to you that doesn't mean that they always have a purpose, Brayden." Then Charlie rolled his eyes. **

**Brayden glared at both of us and said "Wait until you see me dance. I'm gonna beat you both." This time I rolled my eyes and then Charlie and I started cracking up. Brayden raised his eyebrow and walked away. **

**Charlie and I tried to stop chuckling when the principal made a step forward and called "Attention, please." and made a eye contact with everybody. I wonder how she does that. "I am glad to see new people trying ballet. Some people might need a lot of practice, but I am sure all of you will do very great." Brayden smirked as if he wanted to shout out that he will do a great job. I don't know if this actually happened, but it kind of looked like the principal glared at Brayden for just a second.**

**Next chapter will be up tonight!**


	2. Chapter 2

And I'm back xD...

Told you it would be quick...

Oh and excuse some of my grammar, English is not my first language.

**There was a blonde boy that looked sensitive who was sitting on a bed. I knew that he would be my roommate because this is supposed to be me and my roommate's room. **

**I introduced myself to him. "Hello! I'm Billy Elliot. I guess I'm your roommate." I stretched my hand for him to shake. **

**He ignored it and just said " I'm Edward. I really have to study and don't you dare disturb me, because I'll kill you if you do that." I was speechless and stood there for something to happen, which felt so long. And suddenly, he smiled at me " Oh, I am sorry if what I said hurt your feelings, I was just so nervous. I didn't want to come to a weird stupid Ballet School, but my mom made me. And somehow, I got in to this school on audition." I thought of punching him in the face, but I managed to control myself.**

**"****What I wanted you to do was that you wouldn't disturb me while I study. We can be good roommates if we don't disturb each other. I am sure we will." And he came up to me and surprisingly, hugged me. I was not too surprised because my old friend ****Michael ****back from my old town was like that too. It was kind of awkward though. I think he might be kind of crazy because he had all these weird posters all over his wall sing things like: " Math is the best", "****Without mathematics, there's nothing you can do. Everything around you is mathematics. Everything around you is numbers.". It looks like he also have a lot of books to read, because there were piles of books piled up on his bed. ****I started to unpack. I was too sleepy to do something else, so I just took shower and crawled into my bed. As soon as I covered myself in a blanket, I started to sleep. I dreamed about my mother. How it might had been like if she was still alive. I woke up in the dead of the night, but went back to sleep again. My dad and my brother was in my second dream. They were working in coal mines and suddenly the ceiling of the cave fell down on them. I tried to run at them, but I wasn't able to move like there was a wall between us. I woke up screaming very loudly. I wasn't able to go back to sleep after that. **

**I know these are short but this is all I have time for now with school.**


End file.
